Twice Forsaken
by kochan1
Summary: When a Shinobi and Kunoichi cross the line of non involvement...there is always a price to pay. Updated. What was originally meant to be a OneShot...no longer is. Rating increased.
1. Winter thereafter

**Disclaimer/Copyright:** This is for Tigereyes2. That is WHOLLY for Tigereyes2. This is ALL for her as it was done with naught but her birthday in mind. It's a Parallel Universe fic which means it adheres to Canon (In my Humble opinion). This was busted out in 2 hours from planning stage (including selecting appropriate lyrics) to completion. Tomonobu Itagaki and Tecmo own the chars and apparently, Evanescence have done the song below called 'My Immortal'. I say apparently because I've never heard the song, but I do know that the person to whom this story is dedicated does like it and that's why it's in there. Any hows, without further ado - please enjoy. 

-------------------------------------------   
  
**Twice Forsaken  
By Kochan**   
  
------------------------------------------- 

_'I'm so tired of being here.  
Suppressed by all my childhood fears.  
And if you have to leave,   
I wish that you would just leave.  
Cause your presence still lingers here,  
and it won't leave me alone.'  
_

I sit up upon the bed, the white sheet drawn up to my chest. The material is damp beside my fingers, darkened from my tears...tears that shouldn't be there, tears I'm powerless to stop. I'm cold, shivering from the uninvited wind through the window. But nothing's as cold as your demeanour as you pull your clothing on, don your equipment, strap on your sword as if I was invisible to you.

You knew me best during a younger time. A time when we faced the challenges of the Shinobi world together. A time when I looked to you with pride and longing, the beginnings of a childhood crush that I kept cocooned within me for years. And then it blossomed; not into a beautiful butterfly of love, but a poisonous moth deadly to all those who dared touch it. A fool I was to embrace it so, holding the treachery so dear, so close to my bosom. 

I damn you for refusing to look at me! I damn your infinite Shinobi arrogance. And I damn my own pride for stopping me in calling out to you, begging you to stay and salvage the remnants of what we have left between us.

Go then! I cry in silence, my gaze surely burning a patch into the stained sheet before me. I shake with anticipation of your leaving, knowing the void growing larger within me will instead be filled with infinite guilt, rotting me from the inside. 

_'You used to captivate me by your resonating mind,  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind.  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice has chased away all the sanity in me.'  
_

I know now that I never wanted for this. I never wished for such a priceless relationship to spiral downwards to destruction. We always spoke of your life and your future. Then we'd speak of mine after. And I fell in love with blissful thoughts of the life that I yearned for above all else; the life and future we would lead together…the one that we never spoke about.

But now, the relationship I've always worshipped has become but a cruel stab of reality in my heart. We're left with even our friendship being but an echo of the past.

Once, your face appeared in my fairest of dreams. Now, I shiver in fear, having no doubt I shall see it in my nightmares. Your voice that was haven and protection till then stabbed the harsh dagger of truth into me when you uttered those words, _'We can't see each other like this any longer.'_ It was your eyes that twisted the blade. Your gaze…stripped of sympathetic lies…brimming with brutal sincerity to show you meant every word. There was no mistake in your regret and I can only wish I could have torn out your throat and clawed out your eyes if it meant being able to render those words unlistened, that look unseen. 

_'These wounds won't seem to heal,   
this pain is just too real,   
there's just too much that time cannot erase.'   
_

You whisper my name, _"I'm sorry it had to end like this."_ You say as I turn my head away.

_"Just go."_ I hiss another breath over the desert of my mouth, biting back lines of hatred hinged on my tongue.

You heed me, and I see your back a last time before you vanish out the window seeking refuge in the cold dark of the night. I cry my anguish into the unsympathetic sanctuary of the damp sheet before me. 

There's no return for those like us. We're now just two people wishing they'd never crossed the line, unable to look at each other in the same way, ever again. All that's left for me is to mourn the relationship that once was.

**Author's Notes:**

Was listening to Tori Amos whilst writing this, the angst might or might not show Nevertheless, this is a once off. NO sequel!! That's how it was meant to be. If it's not too clear as to who the chars were, that's also how it was meant to be. The female should be easy to work out. The male was deliberately made ambiguous and you could put one of two people in his place. Feel free to leave a review if you like and hope you hard a good read! Thanks for your time! 

Happy Birthday Tiger Eyes (2) !!!!


	2. The 1st Spring

-------------------------------------------

**Twice Forsaken  
Chapter II: Spring**

**by Kochan**

-------------------------------------------

The feeling of being within a maiden experiencing her first time is not merely limited to the physical sensations, but also involves the responsibility of ensuring she is ready for the act, that she will not shy from the pain and that the experience is a pleasant one.

But you would not allow any of this...

* * *

The night was unlike any other I'd passed in Spring. The air was still and the Cicadas were mute. Not even the owls dared to cry out. 

I heard you upon the rear porch and eased the Shoji door apart. What little moonlight there was had been obscured by the withered clouds overhead. A familiar form, crouched in the darkness...there was no mistaking it was you.

No message this time. Only the pleading in your eyes.

Silence said all we needed to say. Your offer, my refusal. Even as I shut the screen door, your face continued to haunt me in the darkness.

How else could I have responded?

Hours passed before the dawn came, bringing no answers with the hazy glow on the horizon. My numb fingers slid the door aside once more.

You hadn't moved.

I turned my back, leaving the door open.

My first mistake...

There had been frost on the leaves, yet you didn't hesitate to shed your garments upon entering. As the last vestments of your modesty fell to the floor, my resolve weakened.

Your lily white arms snaked around my neck.

I pushed you away and yet I could not resist your lips as they pressed against mine.

My second mistake...

My body succumbed to your embrace, lust coursing through me like rampant venom. Fingers like talons peeled my Yukata down, and with a single knot bound my elbows together.

You knelt and coiled your purple headband tight around my ankles. As you devoured me, I closed my eyes.

Then I was forced back, a Shinobi Elite but powerless. You straddled my hips but despite my struggles, your bonds held firm.

As you destroyed your maidenhood upon me, a sharp chill ran through my body...like an icy dagger driven into my spine.

Your eyes were misted as you carried through the ordeal, impaling that fresh, bleeding wound...again and again.

I grunted as your bewitching form drained my essence.

My body shuddered in the pleasure you had forced upon me.

I felt you remove the binds at my legs and you returned the band to your forehead. For a moment, you hovered above before crawling away to clothe yourself.

Then you'd gone, just as you'd arrived: In silence and in stealth, like a Jezebel Butterfly after mating.

Not a word was exchanged between us and I was left spent and confused.

* * *

****

Author's Notes: 

The world is fraught with lies. This story was unknowingly born a lie. Eighteen months ago it came into being with the intent of being a One-Shot and nothing more. Not everything is as we as think it to be. It has spawned a second chapter and perhaps more to come. It began to undergo metamorphosis after I lost a self-imposed challenge and may well be a full fledged story when it is finished. I cannot say how it will turn out for now as thay may end up being a lie as well. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed reading the second chapter. Both the first and second chapters (Written according to rules set by hers truly), and the story as a whole are for TigerEyes. And oh yes...before I forget...not all lies are bad ;) Till next...Ko-Chan

**Replies: **

TigerEyes: It's all here. Features Ayane and either Hayate or Ryu as requested :) If Chapter I was walking a hard road, Chapter II was crawling the same on my belly. And yes, I know it's taken a while but there have been so many changes since I began that the story hardly remsembles what it started of as (Like most of what I write). No doubt this chapter will be a little harder to take than the previous one, but you know me...I don't pull punches. And don't feel cheated on the length; I had to cut it down from 2500 words to 1700 words to less than 500. Less detail, far more impact. It wasn't written to cause anyone pain...but in a fashion to get a point across, one I believe is made quite well. I'm not sure if you'll enjoy this one but I can certainly hope that you do ;)

Kurmoi: And congratulations to TigerEyes for completing her first full Chapter Fic ( too . Thanks for the kind words :) As for who the male is (Once again), quite simply either Hayate or Ryu once again. And yes...it's no longer a one shot as you can see. Hope you enjoyed this one anyhows.

Unforgiven Gamer: Hey. Appreciate the time you took to read it. And the point about allowing the reader to decide who they want to be in the place of the male is delivberate in this chapter as it is in the previous one. That won't change in subsequent chapters.

Me: Reading my other works will prob give you a pretty good idea about my thoughts on the whole incest thing. And there won't be an answer to the identity of the male unfortunately - It's purely up to the reader :) Nevertheless, hope you enjoyed the chapter (if you did happen to read it).


End file.
